


Glasses

by winemumignis (thegoddamnqueen)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Gen, Gladio - Freeform, Gladiolus - Freeform, Ignis - Freeform, ignis stupeo scientia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnqueen/pseuds/winemumignis
Summary: Wine can cause terrible things to happen





	

**Author's Note:**

> So every single thing is based on what actually occurred after too much free wine on holiday and after multiple 'this is an Ignis problem' I couldn't resist but write up a short drabble based on what occurred.

If you were to ask the pair, neither would probably be able to tell you how many drinks they had had at that point. Of course that was the point when it was often suggested to perhaps stop drinking. Contrary to what one may have assumed though they weren’t yet drunk. They weren’t sober, by any means, but they still danced on that fine line between ‘tipsy’ and ‘utterly sloshed’. They had been wise enough to pace themselves at least spreading their drinks over a few hours; they’d rocked up early to the hotel since they had spent the last several nights in the tent and were all in dire need of some home comforts.

They had begun with all four of the boys sat at the bar but now Gladio and Ignis were the last men standing. Or sitting if we were to be pedantic. The younger two had long since peeled off to get their rest in and as he knocked back the last dregs of wine in the glass, Gladio suggested that perhaps it was time for them to do the same.

As was so often the case, neither of the pair realised quite how merry they were until they found themselves vertical for the first time in what felt like an age. Once they were stood Ignis, much like Gladio had, promptly finished the last of the burgundy in his glass with a slight tilt of his head. It was as he went to step that it truly kicked in; the alcohol combined with having been seated for an excessively long period had a hand reached out to clutch a muscular shoulder for a few moments as green eyes glared down at his shoes.

“Everything okay there, Iggy?” The older man placed a hand atop that which had settled on his shoulder, looking to the brunette out of curiousity as an alcohol induced lopsided smile settled on his features.

“I believe my foot momentarily decided it didn’t want to be a foot anymore.” The glare that had been directed at his own limb broke as Ignis looked to Gladio who broke out into a hearty chuckle. Fortunately his foot had decided to start functioning as it was supposed to and the pair were soon heading back to their room to finally get some sleep, not without the occasional stumble or walking into the odd inanimate object on the way which of course elicited a statement of apology or confusion as to why a table was there in the first place when they so clearly trying to walk there. The audacity.

Having taken slightly longer than if they weren’t currently three shades to the wind, the boys finally made it to their room for the evening and eventually managed to get inside after a nearly heated debate as to how they were supposed to get the key in the hole. Needless to say this caused them both to dissolve into laughter as they stepped over the threshold. While Gladio diverted to the bathroom, Ignis took it upon himself to become considerably more acquainted with the bed in the centre of the room, ‘elegantly’ dropping himself face first onto the soft mattress as limbs rag-dolled.

Gladiolus heard the long drawn out ‘oh no’ through the bathroom door, but was still confused when he walked out the bathroom to see the brunette still face down and dressed, clearly not having moved since he had first face planted the bed. Taking a seat next to his corpsed body, the tall male leant back on one arm, the other extending so he could so caringly poke the side of Ignis to try and get him to move, obviously thinking he was just reacting appropriately for the volume of wine they had both drunk.

A long groan was muffled by the covers that Ignis’ face was buried into, soon forming words as he was reluctant to move afraid of what he might find. “I think I broke my glasses…” Finally he worked up the courage, pushing himself up enough to look down where, as he had anticipated, his glasses lay on the bed with one arm snapped off and lying limp next to the frames.

The same groan came out yet again but before he buried his head back into the covers, Gladio plucked the glasses in two pieces from where his head threatened to land again, unable to contain the roar of laughter as he proceeded to see if there was any way to repair them on the fly. “You’ve got your spare pair with you, right?” The question caused Ignis to finally roll over onto his back hands rising to rub over his eyes and up through his hair; exasperated by the sheer stupidity of his actions.

The question didn’t reassure him about the other males ability to fix them then and there, but then again it wasn’t like he needed them to sleep. “In the glove box of the Regalia.” Letting his arms drop down to his chest, fawn coloured hair now had been pushed from its once styled appearance, several strands tumbling down and decorating his forehead as intoxicated green eyes closed. He could fall asleep right there and then even though he was still fully suited and booted. “At least I won’t need them until we head off anyways.” It meant that he would probably get very confused looks from Noctis and Prompto at breakfast but he would deal with that when the time came. He wasn’t overly keen on divulging the true story of what happened, but as he turned his head to look at Gladio who had placed the glasses on the bedside table he realised he could just blame the muscular man who was now lying in a very similar position to himself, trying to put off the the thralls of inebriated sleep. It was believable and at least would save him the embarrassment.


End file.
